memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Weyoun 5
Weyoun 5 was the Vorta activated in 2373 who was assigned as the Dominion liaison and adviser to Gul Dukat, the dictator of the newly Dominion-annexed Cardassian Union. Although there were frequent disagreements concerning overall policy, Weyoun believed that he had developed a good working relationship with Dukat in the short time they had worked together. ( ) He preferred not to be referred to as Mister Weyoun. ( ) History Weyoun made a special visit to Deep Space 9 around stardate 50900 to negotiate a nonaggression pact with Kai Winn Adami and Bajor. During these negotiations, Weyoun became convinced that Jake Sisko and Nog were conspiring against him, not realizing that the two boys were simply conducting business with Doctor Elias Giger, a Human scientist seeking to discover the secret of immortality. Weyoun took an interest in Giger's cellular regeneration and entertainment chamber and its underlying principles of "creative genetics." ( ) Just prior to the beginning of the Dominion War, Weyoun issued an ultimatum to Captain Sisko, demanding that the Federation remove the minefield they had started laying at the mouth of the Bajoran wormhole. Sisko refused, and Weyoun, along with Dukat, led an assault fleet to capture the station by force. ( ) In 2374, during the Dominion occupation of DS9, then known again as Terok Nor, Weyoun and Dukat formed the Ruling Council to manage station affairs. Weyoun offered Odo, whom he still revered as one of the Founders, a position on the Council, which Odo eventually accepted. When the Female Changeling arrived on the station a few months later, Weyoun observed that she had done a good job "neutralizing" Odo as a threat, not realizing the Founders' interest in Odo was for his own sake. ( ) Despite his race's lack of a sense of aesthetics, he attempted to learn to appreciate Tora Ziyal's artwork. He asked Kira Nerys for help with this, but she was dismissive. ( ) Weyoun returned to Cardassia Prime following the recapture of DS9 by the Federation. Because of Gul Dukat's failure and descent into madness, Weyoun appointed Damar to be the new leader of the Cardassian Union. Over the next few months, he took a more forceful approach with Damar, ordering him to initiate peace talks with the Federation in order to arrange the acquisition of the Kabrel system without the Federation's knowledge of its significance. However, the plan failed when the Federation determined why the Dominion wanted Kabrel: to harvest tri-nucleic fungi that could be used to manufacture ketracel-white for the Jem'Hadar. ( ) Early in 2375, Weyoun 5 was killed in a suspicious transporter accident. The cause of the accident was never found, but it was suspected that it had been arranged by Damar. ( ) Holograms Weyoun 5 was holographically duplicated on a number of occasions. * A group of genetically-engineered Humans used a holographic recording of Weyoun to help uncover a move by the Dominion to acquire a strategic planet in the Kabrel system that would have allowed them to produce ketracel-white.( ) * In a Section 31 holoprogram, a hologram of Weyoun rescued Julian Bashir from Deep Space 9, after Luther Sloan had him arrested for being a Dominion spy. "Weyoun" claimed that he was involved in Bashir's brainwashing in Internment Camp 371. ( ) * Tolar's hologram of Weyoun was included in a holoprogram he made for Benjamin Sisko and Starfleet. In the recording, Weyoun told a hologram of Damar and two legates that the Founders had decided to launch the invasion of the Romulan Star Empire ahead of schedule. The hologram later went into more detail, describing an attack on the Glintara sector by the 23rd Jem'Hadar Division and the Cardassian Fourth Order, that would enable them to begin an attack on Romulus the next day. The hologram of Weyoun predicted that with the fall of Romulus, Romulan resistance would crumble, and the empire would be under total Dominion control within three months. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (as a "phantom") ** (only as part of Sisko's vision) ** (only as a hologram) ** (only as a hologram) ** ** ** Background information Weyoun 5 was portrayed by Jeffrey Combs, in his second of five Weyoun appearances. "Ties of Blood and Water" reintroduced Weyoun after his "death" in "To the Death" and revealed that the Vorta clone themselves (a premise which was created specifically so Jeffrey Combs could reprise the role). As Ira Steven Behr explained, "When we first saw Jeff Combs do the role in 'To the Death,' we were wishing we could find a different ending to the episode, because we really didn't want the character to die. But we couldn't think of anything. The next thing you know, they're out in Griffith Park, shooting the fight, and he's dead. I knew immediately that he had to come back. There was no way he couldn't." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 442) Combs added in this respect, "I think that came from the fact that the very first time I played Weyoun he was killed, and that they realized that they liked the character! Necessity is the mother of invention, so they decided that the best thing to justify bringing him back was that he could be cloned. Then I think they saw the dramatic value of it, and the joke that he's constantly dying but he comes right back, even in the same episode. In the end they destroy the cloning facilities, but if you don't think that the Vorta are clever enough to not put all their cloning eggs in one basket, you're sadly mistaken. They're out there somewhere!" (''Star Trek: The Magazine'' Volume 1, Issue 17, p. 18) A scene in the script for that was ultimately cut involved the Starfleet crew clearing out their quarters, which had been occupied by various members of the Dominion. Doctor Bashir's quarters were occupied by Weyoun, who was apparently fond of collecting various items and studying them in his quarters. The items included shoes, coasters, bits of string, broken bottles, power cells, picture frames, and chair legs. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion - A Series Guide and Script Library ) Apocrypha Weyoun 5 played a major role in the Deep Space Nine book trilogy Millennium. Shortly after a second, red wormhole destroyed Deep Space 9 in 2374 when three red Orbs were brought together, Weyoun led a fleet of Dominion ships to find out if the new wormhole could go to the Gamma Quadrant after the original blue one would not open. Pursued by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the , Weyoun and the Dominion ships entered the wormhole, which would not open for the Enterprise, and arrived at a point deep in the Beta Quadrant near the border with the Delta Quadrant. When Weyoun returned to the Alpha Quadrant though the wormhole, he commanded a fleet from an alien race called the Grigari, the Dominion fleet he had taken with him having been destroyed. Weyoun claimed that the "True Prophets" – a group of Prophets inhabiting the red wormhole, from whom the blue wormhole prophets had broken away millennia ago – had anointed him as their kai. Weyoun's first act was to take the Grigari fleet to Cardassia Prime and try to convince Damar and the Female Changeling to join with the Grigari. When the Female Changeling refused, the Grigari fleet laid waste to the entire Cardassian Union, killing billions, including Damar and the Changeling, effectively ending the Dominion War. Having come to believe that the "True Prophets" were gods, Weyoun went to Vorta and opened the tank containing the next Weyoun to see if anything had been changed in his physiology, only to find that, although there were virtually no differences, Weyoun 6 did not believe in the "True Prophets" as Weyoun 5 believed in them. Weyoun 5 then killed his other clones, and, along with the Grigari, went on to destroy Earth, most of the Human colonies in the Federation, and the Klingon Empire in what became known as the . With powers granted to him by the "True Prophets", along with Grigari nanotechnology, Weyoun was all but unstoppable and immortal. The only real threat to him was the Emissary of the Pah-wraiths, Gul Dukat, who was still possessed by the Kosst Amojan Pah-wraith seen in the episode , and had taken up residence in the mirror universe on . Weyoun's destructive plans culminated in 2399 when he brought about the end to the entire universe – what he called "pain of life" – with the merging of the blue and red wormholes. The end of the universe, and the timeline, was ultimately avoided after-the-fact by the intervention of two time-traveling groups. The first group was the command staff of DS9, Quark, and Vash who had traveled twenty-five years into the future during the destruction of DS9 in 2374 by the red wormhole thanks to the Defiant traveling around the red wormhole in a slingshot maneuver. The second was Jean-Luc Picard and Nog, who along with Vash, traveled back right before the end of the universe to the founding of B'hala to set into motion the sequence of events that led to the opening of the red wormhole in the first place. The first group, without Vash, then managed to restore the station and close the red wormhole in 2374 by traveling back from after the end of the universe to the day when DS9 was destroyed, exploiting the fact that the red and blue wormholes created a link to the true universe based on when the orbs were first brought to DS9 and when they opened the wormhole. While taking no action to alter the events that led to them traveling to the future, the Defiant crew were able to trigger a collision between Weyoun's ship and a Cardassian ship after the red wormhole opened, killing Weyoun and Dukat, which then pushed a version of the station out of the blue wormhole. External link * Category:Vorta Category:Bioreplicants Category:Government officials Category:Terok Nor residents